Your the One
by paperheart131
Summary: Akita Mori,often mistaken for a guy returns to Konoha to relax from her ANBU duties, meet her old friends & teammates,soon after arriving she meets the coldhearted 13yrd Sasuke & tries to deny the obvious connection,big problem she's a'guy& is 5yrs older
1. Akito returns

I stepped through the gate into Konoha letting a rare smile grace my lips as the wind rustled my boyish, shaggy, dirty blonde hair, I glanced around the same old town I once lived in. Ignoring the many stares I walked towards the Hokage's office only hoping that she would remember me, 'well this place hasn't changed much' I mused to myself when I reached her office door. I knocked hearing a muffled come in I opened the door to see a very drunk Tsunade dancing on her desk, taking one look I shut the door and walked back towards the stairs and out the door towards the ramen shop.

I stepped into the shop seeing many preteens and adults alike, repressing a sigh I walked towards the owner 'now's the time to work my magic', I thought sarcastically. "Excuse me miss," I asked the short elderly woman also known as the owner, "but I'm new here and was wondering if I could get a job here." I finished giving her a pleading look.

"Oh of course dear!" she smiled widely at me, "one of them just quit this morning, and my names Korea!" she exclaimed excitedly, I was surprised she didn't explode.

Snapping out of my thoughts I gave her a real smile while saying, "Well Ms. Korea, I'm Akita Mori it's a pleasure to meet you." sticking my hand out towards her she shook it while once again grinning from ear to ear.

"Well you can start tomorrow afternoon since that's around when the ninjas get done with training and such, if it's okay with you?" she asked, I nodded in response before dismissing myself and heading out the door, once again deciding to try the Hokage's office again.

Successfully catching Tsunade when she was sober I sat in the chair across from her desk, there was and awkward silence between us until she broke it, "Well Akita it's been awhile since I saw you, so what are you doing back?" she asked obviously curious, "Last I heard you were a top ranking ANBU officer."

Letting my bangs fall over my eyes and looked at the floor as I frowned "Well I just got tired of that life," I saw her nod slightly, "and I missed this place." I said grinning, finally looking up my deep green eyes meet with her sea green eyes and she understood.

"Well there's one apartment left I'll get Kakashi's group to show you around in case you forgot the villages layout… oh and I forgot, here," she said tossing me a bottle of sake, "a welcome home gift from me to you." smiling slightly I walked out of her office.

PLEASE don't leave any bad reviews, I really don't know that much about the show Naruto but your reviews will help!


	2. Girls & Sake

Walking down the street I starred lazily at my surroundings, hearing my stomach growl a light blush danced around my cheeks in embarrassment 'hn, I think I'll go back to the ramen shop' I thought and then realized I stopped right in front of it. Walking in I sat on the closet chair to the kitchen setting my sake on the table with a loud 'thump' running my fingers trough my hair I noticed a group of girls starring immensely at me, deciding to forget them I opened the sake letting the smell of alcohol calm my nerves. Not even bothering with a cup I raised it to my lips tilting it upwards and letting the cool liquid run down my throat welcoming the stinging sensation that came with it, lowering the bottle back on the table I licked my lips, acting oblivious to the hungry stares all the girls were now giving me. After finishing my sake I stood up without stumbling-thank god for my high tolerance level for alcohol-and walked out towards the now darkened streets and towards my apartment.

Unlocking my front door I stepped in and saw the kitchen, living room, and two open doors, one the bathroom, the other my bedroom. I walked straight into my room and collapsed on the bed, after a couple minutes I fell into a deep sleep plagued with bitter memories.

'Dream- running towards the front door I was grabbed by my arm by my father, slamming me against the wall he slapped me on the face. Looking him in the eyes all I could see was hatred, wrapping his hands around my neck he began to squeeze. I knew there was only two options, let him end me or me end him, making my decision I grabbed my kunai I swiftly sliced it across his neck, his eyes widened before his grip loosened and he fell to the floor, I gasped for air grabbing at my neck as I fell to my knees. Regaining my breath I stood over him and grabbed my weapon allowing my tears to finally cascade down my face as I said 'see you in hell' then turned around and walked out the door, leaving him behind and unknowingly leaving everything I loved behind with him.

I shot up from my sleep with tears brimming my eyes, wiping profusely at them I shook my head knowing fully well I wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon. Standing up from my bed I stumbled over to the bathroom grabbing my cigarettes and lighter from the sink and threw on dark blue shorts and a black shirt, slipping on my ninja shoes I walked outside letting the cool night air wash over me like a shower. I walked towards the bridge I was suppose to meet Kakashi at around 9 in the morning today, leaning against the railing I took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a big puff. As I stood there smoking I thought back to ANBU and all the members there and I would be lying if I didn't miss my old job. Snapping out of my daze I found my cigarette gone and the flame inching closer to my finger tips 'I really need to stop smoking sometime' I thought after putting it out, looking at the sky I realized I stood there for at least half an hour it was now probably around 8:30a.m 'no use going anywhere now…maybe I'll hide and be later than old Kaka-sempai…yeah right' I thought sarcastically allowing myself to outwardly roll my eyes. Lighting another cigarette I made a mental note 'stop buying cancer-sticks from now on and spend it on something good like…NEW BOOKS! That's it I'll buy a bunch of books later' I yelled inwardly, on the outside it looked like I was thinking of something extremely serious. Finishing my cigarette I stood there crossing my arms over my chest patiently waiting for everyone to come. 

My patience officially wearing thin I let a scowl break through my mask, it was almost 9 now. Groaning in frustration I left my spot and walked to the woods to train.

Throwing my kunai I was dead center on the target, I was panting heavily and sweat trickled down my forehead, I've been training for about two hours just to make me extremely late and to make sure I wasn't going to be stuck with 12 year old awkward kids. Deciding I wasted enough time I walked over to a nearby stream and washed off . Stripping off my shirt I was left in my wrapping it started from my collar bone and ended just above my belly button, I headed back to the bridge stuffing my hands into my pockets smirking lightly to myself.

Arriving at the bridge I hid my chakra before continuing towards the group "Yo Kakashi, it's nice to meet you again." I said behind him and I saw him jump slightly before turning towards me.

"Same here Akita," he replied and I saw an outline of a smile under his mask, I glanced behind him and saw three kids, one a blonde, the next had pink hair, and the last had black. Noticing my observation he turned to them, "well introduce yourselves." 


End file.
